Feelings and Sensations
by ladylokii
Summary: Admiration can turn to obsession quickly. Ultra-Violence can be the only option of impression. But is the encouragement boost from this new devotchka really what Alex needs? Of course... Alex DeLarge / OC {Wrath}.
1. Honest

Author's Notes: After seeing A Clockwork Orange, it's a film I've absolutely fallen in love with. I'm half way through the book at the moment and I really thought I could attempt a piece in honour of the wonderful Alex DeLarge. Please do enjoy my quick intro!

It wasn't always so very easy, being the leader of a notorious gang. Alex just made it look that way. I didn't always feel so cocky and high about what I was doing and how I went about it. Alex just made me see it that way. Often, my guttiwuts were far from warm and fuzzy, though more sick and vile. But Alex, o our favourite Alex, he swung me the opposite way. O how, my sisters, did I carry on? Well, well, dear readers, I'll let you viddy it _my _way.

It was at the Korova Milkbar, when myself and my droogies were sipping our nightcaps of our milk vellocet, we came across four lovely young malchicks sat at the head of the club. I say four, my lovelies, but you see, only three of them were truely lovely on the old glazzes. The other one looked a little, well, Dim. Dim indeed.  
They had a set dress code, a likeness to us.  
They had clear leader, a likeness to us.  
They had their definining features, a likeness to us.  
But they also had something we did not have at that time, sisters, which was admirable notoriety.  
We had all known them, of who they were and certainly what they were capable of. And on many occasion I had said from my own rot that I would kill to viddy that menacing grin Alex would sport so well. O my sisters, how we wondered how he grinned so nice, like.

I had been eyeing the group of malchicks for a while, without batting an eyelid to my fellow devotckas in any kind of open communication. My attention, was solely on him. The Idol I'd known in my own mind for so long. I watched him as he sipped from his glass slowly, as he set himself on insulting the Dim one, as he gazed around the bar at everyone individually.  
We all had a weakness, my sisters, and mine was to be meeting my match.  
Now, though, o readers, Alex had his glazzes on me. He held up his glass, and I held up mine. Though with his, he held a smile - not a grin, but a smile. And I, feeling the set effects of the old vellocet, held a grin and a brief wink. I know, I know that he took my gesture on board, and he remained smiling to himself as his droogies stared at him all funny like.

We were getting on a bit, and had to head back to home for some good earned spatchka.


	2. Bold

2. Bold.

It was that morning, readers, that your humble narrator felt much bolder than the before day. And as I had met with my droogs outside the derelict casino, my fellow devotchka's had a game for us to play that day.  
"...and if he gives you the old in out, in out... well then thou art most definitely the leader." Mustered Penny.  
"What say you, Annie?" Added Georgette.  
I confess I had only caught the last of the proposition my droogs had given onto me. But I understood the game we were to play. I knew that if I could not complete what they'd ask of me, they would then attempt the act, and take up leader position from there. I was steps ahead of them, o sisters. Many steps ahead, indeed.

"I accept, my dear sisters. And I shall return with a item that will certainly convince you that I hath completed the deed." My grin curled wide at each corner of my rot, and my droogs were pleased with my acceptance promises. So then it was, that I left them there to find our lovely Alex and give him a proposition he could not turn down.

I had found him sat in the old music hall, staring absently up at the stage and then the ceiling. Alone, it seemed. But I, my lovelies, did not let my guard down. I wondered of his droogs guarding elsewhere just in case of trouble and o if they saw me... I would be in for trouble I'd not come for.  
"Dost thou enjoy the musical hall, o brother?" My footsteps were echoed through the dank building, and I had no chance of sneaking up on him. So I simply made an impression. "One wouldst wonder what a Ludwig Van movement would sound upon that stage." He turned and now I was stood looking down at his handsome face. O readers what I would do...- As I started pondering in my rasoodock, he grinned. O heavens he grinned that charming one I'd longed to see up close. And he said, "Dost thou enjoy the old Ludwig Van such as myself, my little sister?"  
"Of course. My adoration for the 9th is yet outmatched." He paused after me.

"Sit with me, my lovely, would you?" And I did. I sat myself down nice and comfy like right next to our famous Alex DeLarge in this great music hall. He'd noticed our similarities in costume, and our likeminded destinct feature. The famous eyelashes. I flattered him.  
"Of course, I took my ideas from you, brother, I admire you so..." He threw an arm around me in sudden response, and his grip was much stronger than I'd thought of. He pulled me closer... And closer... And then he was standing over me before I'd chance to process it in my gulliver.  
"What is it you've come here for? A lonely devotchka wanting the old in out?" Though then it was me standing over him. With one knee rested on the seat beside, I had my elbow to his throat.  
"Dost thou reject me, my brother? A most unwise decision could cost you. Your dignity would pay a great price." I'd leaned my lips onto his neck, still gripping him, and I heard him chuckle with delight. His hand finding its way across my blouse. I whispered against his skin, "Certainly what I thought."

It was when I returned to my droogies with his modest underpants that I really found the thrill. My guttiwuts were certainly warm, and my body was all vibratey. He hadn't noticed I'd slipped his underwear down my shirt as I cleaned myself up there in that old music hall. I wiggled the underpants before my devotchkas as they looked upon me with restored faith. Their leader, I was. And it would stay that way.


	3. Adventurous

As it was I, your Humble Narrator, that was and would be the rightful leader among my little droogies, I felt a malenky bit choodessny. I felt that my whole being was right and proper, o my sisters. But all in my rasoodock, all I could viddy was Alex. Alexander the Large. I could slooshy his voice in my ear all gentle like, and he was whispering. It was magnificent, my lovelies. I felt sharper. Ready for what I remember Alex calling Ultra-Violence. Though I had never really pondered a malenky bit of violence before, now it was much clearer as it might be and I wanted in on it all.  
I decided on a starry chelloveck and I laid it out to last a whole, with tolchock after tolchock as I slooshied his groans and cries and I viddied the red red kroovy as it flowed. The experience, was as beautiful as a symphony by Ludwig Van himself. Though as the starry chelloveck started yelping again, when he'd woken, I searched him a bit for any pretty polly he might have had and had off to the old Korova for a nice govoreet with my old droogies and of course a top up on a bit of the milk plus drencrom I often drank there.

"You went and tolchocked a chelloveck without us? Thou hath grown apart from thy fellow droogs." Georgette seemed more chatty, and this I did not fancy for, o sisters. "I had thought thou were against Ultra-Violence, and tolchocking and all that." And it was when I smotted at her she viddied in my glazzes that I was serious. There was no messing around with I, Annie.  
"I count myself as a shiny new devotchka, o sisters." And I turned to them all with my grin and sipped at the milk plus drencrom in my hand. The Korova went quiet... No Alex. But there sat Dim.

No Alex?  
Only Dim?

I got more and more uncomfortable in that seat I'd sat in. I wondered in my rasoodock where he could be, what he could be doing and who with. Had he given another sharp devotchka the old in out-in out? And not to me? Or was he merely planning with his droogs...? I wanted to know real skorry. He had only left Dim there at the old Korova, so I mused a way on over to him. I gave him a bat of my eyelashes real horrorshow and he just viddied me blankly.  
"No Alex tonight, o my brother?"  
"Yarbles to 'im. Great big yarblockos. He had off, went with Pete and Georgie. It was something what Will the English said."  
"Will the English? I've slooshied of him before. Dost thou know where Alex has gone? I've something for him." And Dim gave me that dumb smile, like he knew what was going on, aside from the fact that really, he didn't. He had no clue.  
"Went to find some starry ptitsa I fink? Health farm or somefink." And then he shrugged.

I knew where I had to go. What I had to do. Alex's attention yet again would be entirely on me.

I said a goodbye to my droogs, leaving the Korova without their company. I had known the health farm Dim had so mentioned, after hearing oh so much about it from my Em. Stopping at the cinny to find a real horrorshow auto I could hop into, I picked out the best of the lot, and hurried it off until it was all trees and dark. Real country dark. Whilst I played hogs of the road all on my lonesome in the starry country lanes, I thought what Alex would think of me when I turned up to have a part of the Ultra-Violence with him.  
I came to the house, and I pulled up, hearing a lot of noise from inside. From where I was, I could viddy Pete and Georgie stood outside. I did wonder what they were doing, o my sisters. I crept quietly around the corner, and viddied an open window, of which I crawled through no problem. Following the noise was easy, though then I heard a loud cry of pain. Did I miss the finale?

Your humble narrator had found the room, the starry ptitsa on the floor out cold. Alex stood holding what looked like a model of a great big pan handle. The scene I had viddied. I could have laughed, had I not been entirely distracted by Alex himself.  
"Looks like I missed the show, have I not?" I grinned, stepping more into the room.  
"O my sister, you should have not come. The sods I think have set me up real horrorshow!"  
"Then you shall follow me closely, they're stood at the front, ready. I won't stand for you having your litso smashed by so called droogs. I'm here 'cause I wanted in, but now I want to help you out." He smiled toward me, and I could feel his hand against my waist. It felt real horrorshow o my sisters and I wanted to keep that feeling for all my days.  
"A malenky bit adventurous aren't we, my little sister? I should have known from our first encounter, my lovely." I shrugged my shoulders with a grin, and gave a playful push to his chest. Then he stopped me, the smile turning into a smirk.  
"I remember you like lovely, lovely Ludwig Van... Say, what've you got at home to play your fuzzy warbles on?"  
I stood in silence, he continued, "I bet you've got little say pitiful portable picnic players." I scoffed at his comment now, drawing myself closer. "Come with Uncle and hear all proper. Hear angel trumpets and devil trombones. You are invited."

Adventurous indeed, my lovelies, adventurous indeed.


End file.
